justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Let’s Go To The Mall
|artist = (as ) |year = 2006 |from = show |tvfilm = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 5 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = Red (Beta) |pictos = 83 |nowc = ToTheMall |audio = |perf = Céline Rotsen }}"Let’s Go To The Mall" by (credited as ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is very detailed. She wears a yellow hat over her dark pink hair. She also wears a mint green necklace with a gold medallion on it. In the remake, she has a magenta outline, and she fades in and out with a different effect. Her outline becomes more pixelated when she does the Robot. Background The routine takes place in a mall with some blue escalators, potted plants, and shopping bags. There are also other customers, and a lift carriage. During the bridge, some maple leaves float around. Towards the end of the song, the other customers start dancing. Remake In the remake, less maple leaves float during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Moves 1, 3, 4 and 5: Raise your right hand and bring it down diagonally with a strike. Gold Move 2: Do . To_the_mall_pictos-spriteGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4 and 5 To_the_mall_pictos-sprite GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Let's_Go_To_The_Mall_GM_1_In_Game.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 4 and 5 in-game Let's_Go_To_The_Mall_GM_2_In_Game.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Let’s Go To The Mall ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Could You Be Loved * Disturbia * Dynamite * Ghostbusters * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * I Kissed a Girl * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Oh No! * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) * What Makes You Beautiful Captions Let’s Go To The Mall appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Backwards * Crazy Cabaret * Dance Of Joy * Double Punch * Go Away * Heels 'N' Toes Slide * Let’s Moonwalk * Mall Drumming * Push Me Pull Me * Spank * Whacking Walk * What Else Trivia *The bags in the background have the Canadian Leaf on them, because the character, Robin Sparkles, is Canadian. * is the singer but she is credited as Robin Sparkles, her role in How I Met Your Mother. *The lyrics misinterpret "hair like Brettsy" as "hair like Gretzy", and ’s surname is misspelled as "Mulrooney". ** Additionally, "So I had to bust a crazy move" appears as "So I had to bust trés sweet moves". ***On Wii and PS3, trés appears without the graphical accent. *Even though the song is from the 2000s era, it appears in the "Just 80s" playlist. **The first time this happened was in Video Killed the Radio Star and I Was Made For Lovin’ You, which is from the 1970s but is featured in the same playlist. *The coach wears a different styled belt on the menu icon. *The dancer lip-syncs "Let's go to the mall everybody!" at the beginning of the song. *The coach's bracelet on her left wrist blends in with the background. *In an early version of the routine, the plants and lights were positioned differently, the bags didn't have the maple leaf (with one of them being the color white), and there were floating turquoise triangles. ** Also, the coach's glove, heels, and necklace were red.http://taketoch.be/images/image03.jpg *The avatar of the dancer in Just Dance 2014 has long necklaces, which results in a part of the pendant being cut off when you use the avatar. ** The necklaces are shorter in the Just Dance 2015 version. *Part of the routine is taken from the clip of the song taken from the TV show. The costume is also similar to what Robin Sparkles is wearing, only in different colors. Gallery tothemall.jpg|''Let’s Go To The Mall'' RobinSparklesMenu.png|''Let’s Go To The Mall'' on the menu 63LETSGO.png|Avatar on 63.png|Avatar on and later games to the mall pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms lel 3.png|Placeholder pictograms Let's go to the mall.png|Gameplay Letsgotothemall jd3 beta.png|Beta version Videos File:Robin Sparkles - Let's go to the Mall OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO *HQ* Let’s Go To The Mall - Gameplay Teaser (US) Let’s Go To The Mall - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Robin Sparkles - Let's Go to the Mall Just Dance 3 Let's Go To The Mall - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Remade Songs